It has been known in the prior art to add three-dimensional embellishments to conventional two-dimensional billboards by attaching an inflatable unit to the display side of a billboard, whereupon inflation of the unit imparts a three-dimensional shape to the attachment that bulges outward from the remainder of the billboard's flat face. Previously, such installation relied on a multi-step installation process in which a vinyl banner is installed over the plywood facing of a billboard frame in a conventional manner, at which point a separate inflatable component is then lifted up to the billboard and fastened into the plywood facing of the billboard frame through the already-placed vinyl banner.
In view of the notable expense of an installation crew and crane operator, there is a desire to provide a three-dimensional billboard solution that reduces the time and complexity of the on-site installation process.